


Disneyland Adventures

by Halbarry_love



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbarry_love/pseuds/Halbarry_love
Summary: Hal and Barry are always traveling somewhere, be it space or earth, but they've never really taken the time to stop together and enjoy a trip at their own pace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry if it's horribly written!

Chapter 1: Arriving at the park and enjoying the first day 

"GOD, Barry, you didn't tell me it'd be this hot!"

Barry and his boyfriend had just arrived outside the entrance to Disneyland after a long and stressful plane ride -- ((It was only two hours but Hal traveled entire galaxies in ten, and Barry could have circled the world countless times by then)) -- and already Hal was complaining. 

"Don't you wear that jacket all day long in the sun at work?" 

There was a deep sigh, followed by a "fair point", and Hal reluctantly peeled off his thick coat to stuff it in Barry's backpack. He'd never say it out loud even after years of dating, but Barry couldn't help but feel embarrassed after seeing all of the hidden muscles underneath.

"Hey, why aren't you moving? You're holding up the line, babe." 

"Oh! Sorry", he stammered, looking up to the sky to hide his red face as he hurried forward to catch up.

Fortunately Hal didn't notice Barry's awkward gushing and they made it to the gates with BARELY any flirtatious banter. The woman up front scanning people's cards must have been especially cheerful that day because she was greeting guests by calling them famous Disney characters. Hal was referred to as Lightning McQueen, and once the couple had gotten through the gate and into the park, thought it would be clever to lean in and whisper in Barry's ear a single word. 

"Kachow." 

"Seriously, why am I dating you?" Barry pushed his lover away gently and continued walking while stifling a laugh. Hal rushed forward and went in front of him, spinning around and flashing that dazzling smile of his. 

"Because I'm cute, of course!"

"Well.. maybe just a little cute." Barry teased him with a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading them over to the only ride that might cool Hal and his antics down: the Grizzly River Run. 

"Isn't this that ride where everyone gets wet? Perfect! I'm still dying of heatstroke out here!" 

'God, I'm dating the world's biggest child.' Barry kept his thoughts to himself though, instead knowingly patting Hal's back to show he cared. Even if he didn't. 

\----------------

Even though everyone in the raft with them had gotten soaked, Barry miraculously didn't have a single drop on him.

There were certainly some perks to being the fastest man alive. For example, vibrating water through his body and directly into the vicinity of Hal, walking away completely dry while his boyfriend looked like a walking river. Hal didn't seem to care in the slightest though, as he was excitedly reliving the experience with Barry by telling him all about what he thought of the drops and the splashing. 

"Yes, Hal, I know all about the ride. We were just in it a few moments ago!" 

"But I was about to mention the part when-" 

Barry grabbed Hal by the back of the head and pushed it roughly towards him, planting his lips on Hal's and holding them there for a moment, not a long one, but a moment. 

He could feel his boyfriend tense up, then relax. Hands started to reach for Barry's waist to hold the kiss for longer, but he quickly pulled away and smiled. "When you almost lost your cell phone? I remember." 

There was disappointment in Hal's eyes but also a glimmer of laughter. He pulled Barry to his side and headed off in some unknown direction. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get us a drink. I can tell we're both feeling REALLY thirsty."


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy and maybe slightly dirty first night in Barry and Hal's hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Friday! Look forward to the weekend because I'll be posting another chapter on Sunday!

"Wow.. Bar, we've been together for a long time, and believe me when I say this.. I've NEVER seen you eat that much that fast. Who knew going to Disneyland could drain your energy more than fighting superpowered creeps!?" 

Barry coughed aggressively and elbowed Hal in the ribs, which caused a very pathetic noise to spill out of his mouth. They had just returned to the comfort of their hotel room and were still at the recently opened door. "They said it was an all-you-can-eat buffet, so I ate all I could eat! There's nothing wrong with that!" 

Hal grinned and leaned forward to kiss a reluctant Barry's cheek. "Who said there was? I thought it was cute." 

Barry was always so weak to that beautiful smile, and don't even get him started on how much he loved Hal's kisses. He could never stay mad at him for long. "Er.. thanks I guess?" Was that really something acceptable to compliment? Barry stuffing his face at a buffet? 

Now that he'd snapped like that and gotten such an unexpected response, Barry didn't really know what to do, and so he calmly willed down the flush beginning to grow on his face and sat down on the couch while Hal started unpacking Barry's self-assigned homework -- he couldn't stand having no work to do -- because it took over most of the suitcase. 

Just when Barry thought he might have a peaceful moment to himself, a surprisingly quiet voice broke the silence.

"Um, Bar?"

Barry looked over to Hal and noticed straight away that he was embarrassed. He'd like to think he could easily read his lover because of their strong bond but Hal was always pretty obvious with his emotions.

"What is it, Hal?" 

"Well, I was just wondering if we could, uh.. you know?" 

Barry was a little surprised, but what else could he expect from such a needy boyfriend? He smiled and rested his face in his hands, watching the expressions on Hal's face very carefully. "Oh. That. Do you promise to be good this time?" 

Hal nodded eagerly, and after Barry spread himself out on the couch invitingly, he was on him in an instant.

\-------------

"You're so ridiculous. If you wanted to cuddle you could have just come over. Although I might not have let you, considering last time.. my butt still hurts. You always push me around when we fall asleep!" 

"I'm sorry." Hal purred in a sweet tone, nuzzling Barry's neck. "I promise I won't do it again." In an attempt to reconcile, he even added a few kisses in. They made Barry squirm, but he didn't push away. 

"... Love you."

"What was that?" 

"I said I love you!" Barry twisted around to face Hal, intensely gazing into his beautiful brown eyes, trying his best to convey all his love in that gaze.

It seemed that the feelings reached their way into his heart, because all of a sudden Hal stammered "God, you're so cute!", before pulling Barry into a hurried kiss, holding onto him as if it would be their last time touching. 

Barry sank into it, letting Hal take control. It was messy and rough, but it felt romantic and sweet. Their bodies were plastered together, not wanting to ever be away from each other. Hal started to touch, and Barry desperately wanted to be touched, but eventually they had to pull apart, heavily panting from the major lack of oxygen.

"Wow. Okay, I think.. I think that's enough for now. Bed time." 

"Damn. I thought maybe you'd want to stay up a little longer.." 

Barry laughed and kissed Hal again. "Sorry, but we've got places to be tomorrow. And the place we have to be right now is asleep in our bed." 

"Alright.. but you better prepare for the spoon of your life tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Breakfast time

When Barry fantasized about the mornings spent in their hotel together, he always thought he would wake up to Hal's kisses and maybe if he was extra lucky, breakfast in bed. Unfortunately he had to remember the hard way that his boyfriend was not the romantic type when hungry. 

"Barry, wake up! I feel like my stomach is going to wither if you don't take me for breakfast FAST!" 

Barry rolled over and groaned loudly. All he wanted to do was sleep in, but he couldn't deny the rumbles that he felt in his stomach now that he'd woken up. 

Reluctantly, he sat up and wiped his eyes. "Fine, fine. Quit your whining. I'll feed you now." 

Hal spun around in the office chair at the desk in the corner, repeatedly cheering "Hooray!" until Barry told him to be quiet. He was already fully dressed and ready to go, so Barry quickly changed out of his pajamas and they headed downstairs to find some breakfast. 

There was a restaurant across the street that Hal had expressed interest in the other day, so, hand in hand, they walked over and found themselves a booth in the corner. 

Hal was very playful that morning and kept kicking Barry's legs under the table. When the waitress came to take their order he still wouldn't stop and Barry ended up kicking him back so hard that later that night they'd find a huge purple bruise on his shin..

He kept quiet and well mannered until she left, then whipped his head around to hiss "What the Hell, Barry? I never kicked you THAT hard!" 

"Well you deserved it.. I couldn't get a single word in without you trying to hit me!" 

Hal went silent. He knew he was deserved that but didn't want to admit it. Barry sighed and leaned across the table. His hand reached out and touched Hal's face, and for a split second his grumpy expression faltered into one of embarrassment before quickly reverting back. 

"You're cute when you're sulky." Barry said, gently smiling at his love. 

Hal's face started twitching from trying not to smile. He wanted to stay mad but hearing Barry's warm voice and seeing his gentle smile made it difficult to feel anything but joy. He could hold it just a little longer..

Barry closed his eyes and slowly moved in to kiss Hal gently, now with both hands holding his face. It was a long, sweet kiss and when they pulled apart Hal couldn't stop his emotions from spilling out. His face had a light shade of crimson across his cheeks, and he couldn't help but let out one quiet chuckle of surprise.

"Feeling better, I see." Barry teased. 

Before there was a chance to say anything else, their waitress returned with their food. Barry thanked her and she walked off to take another order. 

Things were quiet for a few minutes. Barry tried to decide what he wanted to eat first from his fully loaded special breakfast meal, and Hal picked at his waffle. 

Eventually the silence was too much to bear.

"Hey. You have something on your face." Hal commented casually. 

"Really? Where? I don't feel anything." 

"Right about.." Hal grabbed a napkin and dabbed gently at the side of Barry's mouth. When he took the napkin away, he darted forwards and pressed his lips against Barry's. He was caught so off guard that his elbow slipped and knocked over a mug of coffee. 

He didn't even notice, with all his attention focused on kissing Hal back. The kiss was broken apart earlier than expected, and Hal smirked devilishly before saying ".. Here." 

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you got it."

"Maybe you might want to focus on that coffee dripping on your pants." 

"Wait, what- crap!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may wait until the next weekend to post the next chapter, this one took me an hour and a half btw so I was too tired to go back and fix anything, and school is really demanding right now so


End file.
